origamifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tusken432Raider
hello, mr. tusken! i "revived" this wiki a few months ago out of sheer boredome. i eventually lost interest because it wasn't attracting any attention. thank goodness someone finally showed up! if you want, i can make you an admin so you can help out more easily. dr.bone 22:42, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! I'll help out here by uploading some designs! InstantWinston00:58, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Actully... I could use some help here... I am looking for a user who founded this wiki and said I could be an admin. The Club Penguin Wiki calls him MegaBen141... Would you happen to know him? -FawfultheGreatVS Actully... I could use some help here... I am looking for a user who founded this wiki and said I could be an admin. The Club Penguin Wiki calls him MegaBen141... Would you happen to know him? -FawfultheGreatVS actually i woudnt mind being an admin.Hughdo 00:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) A Cool Video Wikigami taught me how to make a good paper crane, so I thought I would share this with you, if you want to see it. 22:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Purpose Hey, just checking in. I'm the Malachi on the origami mailing list who mentioned the wikigami site. I will do what I can in my spare time to contribute. I have already made some changes, but I am open to discussing what the overall vision should be and any shortcomings I may need to correct with reguard to wiki editing. Part of my motivation comes from a discussion I had with someone at this year's OUSA convetion about techniques that can be used to increase precision in folding. I rattled off a few things that I am aware of and he lamented that wihle there are dozens of pages with instructions about how to fold a crane and tips scattered through the internet, there is no real consolidated reference. In reflecting on that conversation and the various discussions both in person and online about mistakes, misunderstandings, and misconceptions about history and origami terms, I thought a wiki would be the best way to organize that type of information, and I found this... I think a good plan would be to figure out what our goals are for the site, then try to promote participation from the various online communities like the origami forum and the mailing lists. While I know that there have been some posts critical of the idea of an origami wiki, I am perfectly happy to ignore the naysayers and try to create something of value. Malachus 18:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Back in the day, a list of topics and functions was put on the About page but I feel it doesn't quite capture the right spirit. The idea about helping to document the many variations in terms and forms in origami really stands out to me. These differences arose through many origins throughout the years and so it is natural that a wiki may record them through multiple editors. Which brings me to an important point. As is the nature of origami with not many absolutes, a question may have more than one answer that is correct. A preliminary fold is as much as a square base as a cootie catcher is a fortune teller. However, using more commonly used terms will be preferred. For example, calling a crane a tsuru does not make much sense in an English language wiki. I've been talking about substance mostly here but not yet purpose. A reference for terms, history, basic and traditional folds, and well-known folders (book author is a reasonable cut-off point at this time) is clear but the goal is not quite as so. The wiki format generally supports information to the point of exhaustion, which I'm currently at this moment. A wiki works when people believe in it. Tusken432Raider (talk) 04:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Revamp Hi there, Tusken432 Raider! I'm Matt and I'm a community development associate here at WIkia. We were wondering if you'd be happy with us making some changes to the look and feel of the Origami wiki. We were thinking we'd update the main page's design. We will leave the content untouched, for the most part, though we might create new articles to fill in any gaps. Let us know what you think! Thanks, Matt Mhadick (talk) 19:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC) That's perfectly fine with me. The new changes look excellent and it really wants me to spread the word about this wiki elsewhere. Tusken432Raider (talk) 19:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC)